<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[星弘] 國定殺戮日 by yyccc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258833">[星弘] 國定殺戮日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyccc/pseuds/yyccc'>yyccc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, War, 史實背景</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyccc/pseuds/yyccc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>光州事件<br/>軍人-大學生</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>19800517</p><p>「我們這是要去哪裡啊？」<br/>坐在身旁的同鄉弟弟操著慶尚道方言，問了上車以來的第兩百次問題，朴星和無奈地搖搖頭。</p><p>軍用卡車的車廂密不透光，從上車到現在已經過了好幾個小時，車上的士兵或與旁邊的人小聲聊天，或倒頭睡去，氣氛平靜中帶著點詭譎——</p><p>接到緊急出動命令，他們整個營隊被送上卡車，但是沒有人跟他們說要去哪裡，執行什麼任務。</p><p>「哥不是一等兵嗎，真的沒聽說什麼嗎？」<br/>「沒有。傘哪，不睡一下嗎？」入伍已經一年多，他依然改不掉被同梯批評難以對後輩樹立威信的說話方式，連發音凶悍的慶尚道方言從他口中吐出都變得溫柔無比。「睡一覺，起來之後就知道了。」</p><p>他們果真陷入黑暗香甜的睡眠中，因著卡車煞車的劇烈震動而再度醒轉。卡車的軍綠色帆布被掀開，車上的士兵一個個跳下車，突然的光亮讓朴星和的眼睛有些不習慣。</p><p>抵達的目的地看來是某地的城區郊外，長官下令在此待命，正式開始進行任務的勤前教育。<br/>「全南大學、朝鮮大學聚集暴民騷亂，首爾學生運動首腦南下帶頭策反，當局高度懷疑已遭北朝鮮的赤色份子滲透，進行反政府活動。」<br/>「執行肅清任務，對叛亂分子一個不能放過。」</p><p>後頭聽到其他同袍悄聲咕噥，「是光州呀。」原來他們一路從京畿道橫跨了大半個韓國，來到距離朴星和故鄉晉州不遠，對他來說卻有些陌生的南部都市。自五月以來各地民主化抗爭的騷亂不斷，待命的時間裡他想著這不過又是一個大學生搞靜坐、拉布條、呼口號的場子，不是有警察了，有必要把特種空降旅的兩個營大老遠運來這裡「處理」嗎？</p><p>未免是太小題大作了吧。</p><p> </p><p>國定殺戮日（上）</p><p> </p><p>【1】 </p><p> </p><p>19800518</p><p>前晚夜裡正式宣布了全國性的緊急戒嚴令。<br/>清晨卡車駛進光州市區，抵達大學校門前，映入朴星和眼簾的是一群年輕稚嫩的男男女女，看來與他年紀相仿。學生們舉著布條叫囂，領頭的學生分散著站在幾台卡車上，拿著擴音器大聲嘶吼：</p><p>「廢除緊急戒嚴！」<br/>「全斗煥下台！」</p><p>對面的人潮不斷聚集，塞滿了整個校門前的空間，軍民維持對峙局勢，未有進一步的衝突行為。有個年輕女孩在最前線點起了火，焚燒保安部司令及總統的相片，他聽到後頭傳來細微的聲響，是開始行動的指示，訓練有素的軍隊開始往前衝，朴星和跟著向前，心裡愕然。</p><p>怎麼會下令？</p><p>抗議群眾顯然也毫無預料軍隊會真的動手，手無寸鐵的大學生們遭到特戰旅士兵的棍棒戳刺、毆打，倉皇四散逃跑，但有比想像多的、被憤怒沖昏頭的學生，無謀地衝上前對抗，撿起地上的石塊亂無目的丟擲著，而反過來刺激了執行任務的士兵。動手的狠辣程度更升級了，軍用短棍不分青紅皂白，看到人就狠打，伴隨著「共產鬼子去死吧」的咒罵和不斷往要害下手的拳打腳踢，一瞬間校門口就成了混亂不堪的戰場。</p><p>躲開朝自己衝過來的大學生，朴星和站在翻覆卡車旁的視線死角處，發現身邊躺著一個小小的身影，約莫是被短棍打破了頭，鮮血從頭部汩汩流出，染紅了白色襯衫的領子。</p><p>如果放著不管的話會死掉吧。</p><p>身體比頭腦先一步行動，他在一片混亂中拖著那個小小的身軀，離開了現場。</p><p> </p><p>初來乍到，對光州當地的地形街道一無所知，朴星和只得一味朝郊區走，在荒野找到一間廢棄的小教堂，好不容易得以在教堂內的兩排長椅間安置好手中的垂死之人。逃亡的過程裡，他一直壓著那人頭上湧出血的傷口處，然而一鬆開手又是流不完的血，他把軍服裡內衣的一角撕下綁著止血，又再用袖子稍微擦拭了那人滿是血污的臉龐，眼前的人長相儘管秀氣，還能看出是個男孩，嘴唇乾裂得滲出血絲，他掏出自己的水壺，倒了一點水，擦拭在男孩的嘴唇上。</p><p>無法放著已經失去意識的男孩獨自一人，他一直守在旁邊，教堂內隱約可以看到外頭，天色從白天變成黑夜，再到泛起了灰濛濛的魚肚白。</p><p> </p><p>昏昏欲睡的朴星和被身邊微弱的呻吟聲驚醒。</p><p> </p><p>「不要亂動，血會流出來。」<br/>好不容易醒轉的男孩聽到他說的話，一臉茫然地看著他。<br/>「我晚上會再來.....帶食物跟藥給你。」<br/>他於心不忍，悄聲安撫，準備返回軍營。<br/>「等一下。」男孩嘶啞的聲音叫住他。<br/>「在自己身上弄點傷吧，否則回去你會完蛋的。」盯著他身上的軍服，男孩嘲諷地笑了，「不如就拿刀往大腿戳，弄到暫時不能走路，或許還可以少做幾次殘害自己國民的垃圾勾當。」</p><p>「......我晚上會再來。」<br/>對於男孩帶刺的話語他無法反駁，只得迴避般地轉身離去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【2】</p><p> </p><p>19800519</p><p>記著男孩的話，朴星和抓住手上的刺刀抵著大腿，思量若是因傷逃過這一遭荒謬的遠征任務，或許還挺划算的，但下一秒又想到，如果弄傷了腿，要怎麼去給男孩送飯送藥？稍一遲疑，他改為咬牙在手臂處弄出不小的傷口，摀著手臂回到營區。</p><p>「天，我還以為你被那些人抓走了。」<br/>軍中弟兄趕緊叫來醫官為他包紮。<br/>「我是被抓走了，後來趁他們不注意的時候摸黑逃了出來。」<br/>他佯稱受傷被抓逃出，遇到詢問細節時一律以不熟地形、被打得神智不清帶過，幸好部隊其他人就這樣相信了，不再追問，他暗暗鬆了一口氣。</p><p>包紮完，醫官怕傷口發炎，給朴星和吃了一些抗生素，他把藥片抵在舌尖下，等到醫官走了再偷偷吐出，想著要拿給那個男孩。</p><p> </p><p>因為手傷的關係，今日朴星和沒有跟著進城執行勤務，但留守的他留意到又有更多增援部隊，至少是好幾個營，甚至整個旅的兵力抵達了營區。</p><p>情勢越來越奇怪了。</p><p>「因為是金大中的故鄉嘛。」<br/>找朴星和閒嗑牙的醫官說話的語氣像是告訴他什麼天大秘密一樣。「光州就是這樣，人窮嘛，就愛亂作怪，窮人最容易被共產份子滲透你知道吧。唉，出了一個金大中被抓了還不夠，那些大學生又繼續惹事，其他安分守己的鄉親也真是慘。」</p><p>他想起昨天校門口那群像是小雞小鴨一樣被軍隊單方面虐打的學生們，和那個他搭救的、頭破血流失去意識的男孩，控制不住心中如漣漪一般擴散開來的疑惑。</p><p> </p><p>當天晚上，回營的崔傘跟他說，今天不只大學生，不分男女老幼的市民都上街了。<br/>「我們的任務內容跟昨天一樣？」<br/>他輕聲問道，崔傘沉默著點點頭。</p><p>夜深人靜，朴星和躲在靠近營區入口的地方窺伺著。白天執行任務，晚上還要站哨的崔傘打了好大一個哈欠，他悄悄走到崔傘身邊，示意同鄉弟弟放他出去。</p><p>「哥要出去做什麼？不能擅自離開的。」<br/>崔傘看他的眼光驚疑不定。<br/>「......我保證不是壞事。一下就回來。只是.....昨天路上撿到了一隻小貓咪，我放不下，要去餵貓。」</p><p>鬼扯的謊言誰也不會信，但同鄉弟弟眨眨眼，對他露出了然的眼神。<br/>「記得要在我換哨以前回來。」</p><p> </p><p>於是朴星和就像小時候偷偷餵養家附近的野貓一樣，懷中揣著食物跟水，摸黑按著記憶到了那個廢棄的小教堂。</p><p>掏出手電筒四處探照，不見男孩的身影，他有些心慌，準備離開的時候卻聽到屋子深處傳來極微小的窸窣聲。<br/>「是我。」不顧暴露自己位置帶來的潛在危險，朴星和趕緊出聲，把手電筒的光照在自己身上。</p><p>男孩從講道台下方慢吞吞爬了出來，手上拿著棍棒，眼神警戒的看著他，像隻不親人的野貓。</p><p>「這個給你。」朴星和從懷中掏出軍用乾糧和水，以及珍而重之用衛生紙包起來的幾顆抗生素藥片。<br/>「不需要。」男孩冷淡地回應，他這才發現男孩頭上的包紮已經換成乾淨的紗布及彈性繃帶，「醫院都能幫忙，吃的市民們都會提供。」</p><p>他訕訕的垂下手，對於自己寒酸的善意感到有些羞恥，男孩的視線落在他受傷的手臂。<br/>「傷口為什麼弄在手上？」男孩的口氣彷彿在責怪著不受教的學生。<br/>「弄在腳上的話......怎麼行動？」<br/>聽出他的言外之意，男孩瞪大眼睛，張口準備斥責他的愚蠢，但下一秒閉上了嘴，粗魯地把他手上的物資搶奪過來以後，用細若蚊鳴的彆扭口氣說了謝謝。</p><p> </p><p>「聽口音，你不是光州人？首爾下來抗議的？」與男孩並肩坐在長椅上，朴星和一邊吃著男孩分他的飯糰一邊問道。<br/>「喔，軍隊裡是這樣宣傳的？首爾下來的學運份子在光州地區造反？」男孩洩憤似地用力咬了一口手上的飯糰。<br/>「才不是，我只是考上這裡的大學，普通的來光州念書的普通大學生罷了，可沒那麼大的能耐......軍人先生的口音聽起來是慶尚道的人？」<br/>「嗯，晉州，不過部隊是京畿道下來的。我叫做朴星和，今年22歲......你呢？」<br/>「你為什麼要自報姓名啊，我又不想知道。」男孩絮絮叨叨地抱怨著，最後受不了地轉頭瞪視他。<br/>「弘中，金弘中，跟你同年。你不要一直看我啦。」<br/>「喔，弘中。」他復誦了一次男孩的名字，站起身。</p><p>「我明天......還會再來。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【3】</p><p> </p><p>19800520</p><p> </p><p>然而他無法遵守對金弘中的諾言。</p><p> </p><p>那天夜裡，憤怒的民眾到電視台縱火，整個都市被燃燒的火光弄得黃澄澄的一片，軍隊緊急出動，在大街小巷裡搜尋著叛亂分子的蹤跡，彷彿夜半索命的鬼差，朴星和與同期搭檔行動，沿路只要看到人，就是上前瘋狂的一陣毒打。</p><p>「九點就宵禁了，這時間還在街上的都是該死的共產黨。」</p><p>軍靴狠踹人體胸腹，發出砰砰的悶響聲，同期突然轉頭，在火光映照下直直盯著他，臉部表情扭曲著。</p><p>「朴星和，你為什麼不動手？」</p><p>他走上前，朝地上那不知名男人的胸口用力踩了一腳，聽到骨頭碎裂的喀啦聲，身邊的同袍滿意了，示意可以往前繼續尋找下個罪大惡極的壞份子，一張嘴同時不間斷地喃喃自語「殺光共產鬼子、該死的共產鬼子全都得死」。</p><p> </p><p>遠方傳來幾聲不尋常的巨大聲響，劃破原本就不平靜的夜空，竄逃的民眾撞上他，他直覺地揮動手中的短棍，喀啦、碰，那具軀體連哀鳴也來不及發出就馬上倒地，天色太黑，看不清長相。</p><p>這樣就好，他想，但願什麼都不要看清，就當這只是一場夢。</p><p> </p><p>「朴星和！」<br/>遠方傳來催促聲，他趕緊跑了過去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>19800521</p><p>『因為激進份子與北朝鮮共產份子的滲透工作，叛亂局勢擴大，暴民持續襲擊軍警，戒嚴軍允許行使自衛權。』</p><p>司令部的正式命令下達後，駐守在第一線的增援部隊紛紛拿到了配發下來的實彈。朴星和所屬的部隊在後頭待命，他的耳邊響起悠揚的國歌，是道廳前廣場上的民眾在合唱。</p><p>「人民意志堅強，似南山松樹鐵甲，任憑風吹和霜打，恆心永遠不改變。……」</p><p>最前頭的領唱人突然頭一歪，倒在地上，遠處的狙擊手完美命中目標。<br/>驚慌的民眾仍然試圖繼續唱下去，只是整齊劃一的槍聲太過嘈雜，遮斷了歌聲，一瞬間廣場上的人群四散奔逃，然後第二聲、第三聲槍響嚴謹地依照節奏響起，不論是往前的、往後的、奔跑著的人們，霎時都像是消了風的氣球，噴出紅色的液體，軟倒在水泥地上。</p><p> </p><p>國定殺戮日（中）</p><p> </p><p>【4】</p><p> </p><p>「人家在那裡拿槍跟共產鬼子開戰，我們為什麼只能做這種雜務？我們還到得比較早耶！」坐在副駕駛座的二等兵不停抱怨著，朴星和心裡對於不用拿槍站上第一線卻有幾分慶幸。</p><p>身為一等兵的他與其他入伍不久的二等兵組成四人小分隊，由他擔任隊長，執行後勤任務支援前線，儘管工作量龐大，但他們要做的事很簡單，就僅僅是負責垃圾處理而已。</p><p>城市各處角落因為實彈射擊而暴增的屍體被丟上他們駕駛的卡車，然後一車一車地往郊外載，行駛沿路可見被其他小隊棄置的零星屍體，田裡、河邊、山丘......，最終卡車抵達一塊蒼翠的樹林，有可供遮陽的樹蔭和平坦的空地，似乎是從事勞動工作的理想地點。</p><p>「開始搬吧。」</p><p>即使對是健壯的現役軍人而言，屍體的重量搬運起來也並不輕鬆，他們兩人一組，分別抓住屍體的頭腳，合力搬下卡車後往旁邊的空地甩，轉眼間就堆起一座人肉組成的小丘。<br/>機械化的推進工作進度，朴星和突然覺得手裡的重量一輕，他低頭看，發現抓在手上的軀體是個頂多九歲、十歲的小女孩，身上到處是彈孔，腹部甚至掉出了一截腸子。</p><p>方才抱怨無法上戰場的學弟此時緊閉嘴唇，面色慘白，發抖到連屍體都要拿不穩。<br/>「你先去旁邊休息吧，剩下不多，我來就好。」<br/>他接過小女孩，輕放在那堆小丘的頂端，然後回過頭，繼續從卡車上搬運屍體。</p><p>一、二、三、四……<br/>十、十一、十二、十三……</p><p>伴隨後方學弟越發劇烈的嘔吐聲，朴星和心裡默默計著數，卻怎麼也數不到盡頭；每扔出一具屍體前，他會停頓片刻，強迫自己至少看清軀體主人的長相，就怕認出熟悉的臉孔。</p><p> </p><p>勤務完成後回營的時間已近深夜，朴星和甚至沒有多餘的時間洗漱乾淨，只換下滿是髒污的軍服，草草擦洗一會，一等到崔傘站哨的時間，就急著要溜出去。<br/>這次同鄉弟弟沒有再過問，沉默地以手勢示意，他緩步走離營區，待拉開相當距離後，就開始拔腿狂奔，上氣不接下氣地跑去那個教堂。</p><p> </p><p>「嘿，是我。」<br/>一進到教堂，朴星和小聲呼喚，沒有得到任何回應，他的身體由內往外發冷起來，由輕呼變成了喊叫。<br/>「弘中......金弘中，你在嗎！」<br/>教堂內一片靜寂，他跪倒在地，控制不住的發抖，甚至沒注意到後方傳來的腳步聲。</p><p>「別叫了，我在這兒呢。」</p><p>儘管聲音疲憊不堪，但確實是他在找的人，朴星和趕緊回頭拿著手電筒照，卻看到那個小小的身影臉上、身上沾滿血污，像極了他今天處理過的無數屍體。他開始不敢肯定眼前的男孩究竟是活人還是暗夜的厲鬼，跌跌撞撞走近，一把握住金弘中的手，掌心傳來的溫度讓他鬆了一口氣，跌坐在地。</p><p> </p><p>他們倚著長椅坐在地上。</p><p> </p><p>「你開槍了嗎？」<br/>「沒有。」<br/>「那你今天做什麼去了？」<br/>「搬屍體，」朴星和停頓了一下，「很多屍體。」</p><p>「啊，這麼巧。」<br/>「我今天......去找棺材了。需要很多的棺材，你知道吧，因為你們製造太多屍體，光州的棺材都不夠用了.......」</p><p>金弘中的聲音聽起來很空洞。</p><p> </p><p>「為什麼要開槍呢？我們做錯了什麼，那些人做錯了什麼？」<br/>充滿怨恨的尋問彷彿在指責他，一整天下來精神狀態已瀕臨極限的朴星和心頭火起，忍不住反問。</p><p>「那你為什麼要上街呢？待在這裡、待在家裡，躲起來不要出門，又會有什麼事？為什麼不聽軍隊的話？你甚至不是光州人，要不現在就回家鄉啊？」</p><p>「怎麼回去？」金弘中從齒縫中迸出聲音，一把抓著他的衣領。<br/>「全部都被你們封起來了，全部的路，連電話都打不出去......你告訴我怎麼回去啊！再說，我又為什麼要躲起來？我做錯什麼？錯的是你們吧，你們這些垃圾、混帳，軍頭的走狗，只會殺自己的國民，有什麼資格當大韓民國的軍人？」</p><p>兩人幾乎就要扭打起來，野外忽然傳來什麼東西踏過草叢的沙沙聲，顧不得劍拔弩張的氛圍，朴星和將金弘中一把拉進懷裡，壓低身子躲在兩排長椅之間，伸手摀住金弘中的嘴巴。</p><p>他們繃緊身子戒備著，屏息等待那聲音逐漸接近，然後再度遠去、直至消失。</p><p>「可能是什麼動物吧。」<br/>朴星和放下摀住金弘中嘴巴的手，輕聲說道。放鬆下來後的兩人都失去了爭吵的力氣，維持著方才的姿勢，緊緊挨在一起，甚至感覺得到對方呼吸時身體的起伏。</p><p> </p><p>「如果你哪一天拿到槍.....」<br/>偎在他懷裡，金弘中抬頭看他，伸出食指，在自己的眉心點了點。<br/>「遇到我的話，請打這裡吧。一槍斃命，看在認識的份上。」</p><p>「你說什麼呢？不會發生的。」<br/>我不會開槍，你會活下去，一切很快就要結束，朴星和喃喃地說道，像是在吟唱著催眠彼此的咒語。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【5】</p><p> </p><p>19800522</p><p>軍隊暫時撤離了城區，整裝待命的軍令傳開，進入暴風雨前的寧靜，然而朴星和的惡夢才正要開始。</p><p>為了徹底執行封鎖策略，早晨他們被載往光州城郊的鄉間連外道路，依著指示，架好手中的步槍，瞄準、射擊。</p><p>「開火！」<br/>砰。<br/>「開火！」<br/>砰。<br/>「開火！」</p><p> </p><p>聽從口令，他們一次次扣下扳機，擊倒遠方任何行經道路的人們，待道路上再無活物後，指揮官把槍口指向視線範圍裡還有生命的任何東西。</p><p>執行任務的軍人甚至不被允許移開目光，身旁的同鄉弟弟扣下扳機的時候，眼睛噙著淚水，他看著河邊玩耍的孩童們隨著他們的槍聲，一個一個小小的身影像骨牌一樣啪啪啪地倒下，河水輕易地變得鮮紅，一切太過荒謬，讓人懷疑彷彿只是一場遊戲。</p><p>沒有人交談。<br/>連視線也不敢相對，就怕在其他人的眼瞳中看到身為劊子手的自己，回到營區，朴星和在盥洗室外，靜待裡頭的人吐完、哭完，紅著眼眶走出來。</p><p> </p><p>他們努力裝得像是沒有發生任何事情。</p><p> </p><p>0523</p><p>朴星和每天都去「餵貓」。<br/>那個廢棄的小教堂像是脫離現實的淨土，他和金弘中每天在那裡見面，眼前活著的人成了他漸漸崩壞的世界中唯一的救贖，對於金弘中似乎也是。</p><p>他們再也不談論現實生活的事。</p><p> </p><p>像是在異鄉認識的普通同齡朋友一樣，一說到彼此的故鄉，談話的氣氛就越發熱絡了起來。</p><p>「那裡真的很小。雖然離首爾很近啦......就是，什麼都沒有，只有葡萄。」金弘中講著講著，噗哧一聲笑出來。</p><p>「我家鄉很熱鬧呢，一年到頭都有辦不完的祝祭，十月的時候有流燈祭，真的很美......總感覺你會喜歡。」<br/>想像著家鄉的南江上，七彩斑斕漂浮著的各式花燈，朴星和懷念的瞇起眼睛，金弘中推了他一下。<br/>「借我一下手電筒。」</p><p>就著手電筒的光，金弘中從口袋掏出皺巴巴的傳單，翻到背面草草寫下一串地址，再塞進他的口袋裡。<br/>「以後有機會可以來找我玩，請你吃葡萄。」男孩笑著說，眼睛彎起，像掛著兩道天上的新月。</p><p> </p><p>0524</p><p>他開始幻想自己擊中的只是停駐在田間的水鳥，不是人類。</p><p>砰砰砰砰砰砰砰砰砰砰。</p><p>膳食的泡菜過於鮮紅的色澤看了就想吐，他一口也沒動。</p><p> </p><p>0525</p><p>清醒與瘋狂的界限逐漸模糊，連到了逃避現實的小教堂都無法驅散他心頭的黑霧。</p><p>「我其實想當歌手。」<br/>金弘中自顧自地說著，接下來用以男性而言略為高亢的嗓音唱起他不懂意思的英文歌，他坐在椅子上，抱著自己的雙腿，如同石像一樣渾身僵硬，聽著男孩的歌聲，緩緩閉上眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>歌聲嘎然而止，金弘中的聲音聽起來格外嘶啞。<br/>「這幾天，我常常在想，難道就要這樣死了嗎？明明人生什麼大事都還沒做過。」<br/>「還沒交過女朋友，還沒牽過女生的手、還沒經歷初吻，就要死了嗎？」</p><p>朴星和轉頭過去，黑暗中好像看得到近在咫尺的那對眼睛在發光，金弘中的嘴唇那麼乾澀，他甚至感覺得到其上粗糙的脫皮。</p><p>「......看來我要謝謝你，讓我可以沒有遺憾的死掉了？」男孩試圖以戲謔的口氣緩解突兀的吻帶來的尷尬。<br/>「說什麼呢。」他再度閉上眼睛，「這什麼都算不上。以後你會有很多機會，遇到你喜歡的漂亮姑娘，跟她認識，結婚....」</p><p> </p><p>未盡的話語被金弘中湊上來的嘴唇給強制堵死，他扣住金弘中的後腦，兩人像野獸一般啃咬需索著對方。</p><p> </p><p>因為或許不會再有「以後」。</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>19800526</p><p> </p><p>『……坦克車準備由農城洞進發市區。全軍隨時待命，執行最終作戰。』</p><p>無線電在雜訊中傳下指令，清晨在坦克車的前導下，軍隊推進至光州城區入口，不知從哪裡得到情報的牧師們悲壯地躺在坦克即將行經的路徑上，妄想以區區肉身喚醒國家機器的良知。</p><p> </p><p>坦克停下來了。<br/>但過了不久，又重新再發動、前進。</p><p> </p><p>履帶輾過人體往前，在地上拖出兩條整齊的血痕，中途調整方向的時候坦克往後倒退，傳出撕心裂肺的慘叫，然後轉眼被吞噬在轟隆隆的引擎聲中。</p><p>「怎麼了？」崔傘轉頭問朴星和。<br/>「撞到後面的士兵了。」他淡然地像是在談論天氣，崔傘點頭，很快有人去收拾那個倒楣鬼的屍體，坦克繼續前進。</p><p>太陽高掛，天氣十分晴朗，遠方的市街景色像湖水倒影一般搖搖晃晃。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>國定殺戮日（下）</p><p> </p><p>【6】</p><p> </p><p>「今天要早一點。」站哨的崔傘提醒他。「明天清晨就要出發，晚上會提早集合。」<br/>「我知道。」朴星和握了一下同鄉弟弟的手。<br/>「傘啊，謝謝你，今晚是最後一次了。」</p><p>「哥。」崔傘在他臨走前叫住他。<br/>「記得藏好你的小貓咪......讓他躲好，不要亂跑。」<br/>他點點頭。</p><p> </p><p>走進教堂，金弘中側臥在走道上，月光從窗門的空隙灑進來，把穿著白襯衫的男孩背影映照得微微泛光。</p><p>「今晚我不能待很久。」<br/>朴星和輕聲說。<br/>「明天要進城......你們應該都知道了吧？」<br/>「弘中啊，我有一個請求。拜託，一天就好，待在這裡，哪裡都不要去，不要進城，在這裡睡一天就好。」</p><p>他的話聲哆嗦得幾乎要不成句。</p><p> </p><p>「你說為什麼？」<br/>沉默許久，金弘中突然開口。<br/>「都五月了，天氣為什麼還是這麼冷？」<br/>「冷得我都要睡不著了。你不覺得嗎？」<br/>金弘中的聲音跟他一樣顫抖著。</p><p>「所以，可以抱抱我嗎？」</p><p>月光灑落在他們身上，朴星和像是要把嬌小的男孩揉進身體裡那樣緊緊箍著，金弘中背對著他，看不見表情，只是濕潤的水珠一滴、兩滴掉落在他的手臂，伴隨久久未停歇的、壓抑的嗚咽聲，灼燒著他的心。</p><p>他先鬆開了手。</p><p> </p><p>「求你了，明天躲在這裡。」<br/>離去前他望著金弘中的背影再一次懇求，金弘中沒有回答。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【7】</p><p> </p><p>19800527</p><p> </p><p>夏天天亮得早，才約莫五點，天空就已微微泛白，光州城一片死寂，大街上只有滿地飄散的傳單和已經發不出聲音的屍體。軍隊由四面八方進發，槍擊掃蕩城內任何有人跡動靜的地方，僅僅花了不到一小時就完成所有反抗據點的鎮壓，最後全軍抵達錦南路上的全羅南道廳前匯合。</p><p>『尚武忠貞作戰即將開始。特攻部隊聽到國歌後開始突進，鎮壓匪徒，奪回道廳。』</p><p>無線電的訊息指令結束不久，廣場上就響起熟悉的國歌樂聲，朴星和拿著步槍，與部隊其他人一同向前，道廳前市民軍以家具堆放的堡壘脆弱得不堪一擊，一顆手榴彈爆發後隨著火光灰飛煙滅，夾雜著人體烤焦的油脂臭味。</p><p>這是最後一場戰鬥了。</p><p> </p><p>攻堅作戰的最高守則是「格殺勿論」，死守在道廳內的市民軍據報有兩三百人，半數持有槍械。特攻部隊突進建築物後各自散開執行搜索任務，也不須費心辨認遭遇對象，只管開槍就好。</p><p>在一樓區域朴星和殺了好幾個武裝市民軍，取人性命時他盡可能迅速瞄準那些最致命的要害，只是還是有一槍不小心打得歪了，子彈擊發後沒有成功結束眼前人的性命。摀著手臂的市民軍對他破口大罵，「垃圾，下地獄吧，你們會下地獄——」<br/>沒等話說完，他近距離在對方胸口補上一槍，市民軍一口血「哇」地從嘴裡吐出來，噴灑在他的軍服上。</p><p>上了二樓走廊，他依著步槍上裝的照明小燈繼續進行搜索。看來前頭已經有人掃蕩過這一區域，整條長廊被漫出的大量血水染成暗紅色，彷彿鋪上了厚厚的紅毯，軍靴踩進血水形成的淺淺水窪，發出吱嗒吱嗒的聲音。</p><p>長廊的兩側七橫八豎地點綴著屍體，小燈照向盡頭拐彎處的角落，牆上的影子微微顫動，看來有尚未死透的漏網之魚，他走向前。</p><p> </p><p>一片屍體堆成的血池裡，有個小小的身影背對他，像是缺水的魚般跳動抽搐著，原本潔白的襯衫上暈染著一圈圈的血印，懷裡還死命護著一個更小的女孩。</p><p>一聲哀鳴從朴星和的喉頭擠壓出來，那聲音已經不似人類，而更像是垂死的野獸。</p><p>聽到聲音，金弘中吃力地轉過頭，努力睜大的眼睛好像已經失去焦距，卻直直朝著他的方向盯。朴星和丟下步槍，跑過去壓住男孩背上的彈孔，想要止住不停湧出的鮮血，但是彈孔太多了，雙手的按壓徒勞無功，一轉眼就被新鮮的血流染得紅透。</p><p>「為什麼？」他幾近瘋狂地喃喃尋問著。</p><p>為什麼、為什麼、為什麼？</p><p> </p><p>後方傳來上樓梯的腳步聲，金弘中微微張口，但鮮血汩汩從嘴裡冒出，發不出聲音，於是只好用盡最後一絲力氣，舉起自己的左手，在眉間捺下鮮紅的指印。</p><p> </p><p>腳步聲越來越近。</p><p> </p><p>朴星和頹然鬆手、轉身，撿起被丟在一旁的步槍，回頭舉槍、瞄準，在被淚水渲染得一片模糊的視線裡，「砰」地一聲，對著男孩的眉間，開出一朵紅艷的花。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【Afterward】</p><p> </p><p>19811005</p><p>「恭喜。保重啊，哥。」<br/>「出了這裡，什麼都不要想，好好生活，等我出去之後，來南海玩吧。」<br/>與崔傘用力擁抱以後，朴星和背著沉甸甸的軍用背包，走出了城南基地的大門。</p><p>在那件事情之後又過了一年多，他終於退伍了。<br/>歷時十天的動亂最後僅僅一個半小時就被全面鎮壓，留下來的人從此噤聲。遠征的軍隊返回基地照常操練，彷彿從未發生過任何事情，只是白天無法互相訴說的創傷在半夜化為各種被夢魘糾纏發出的囈語、哀鳴，他們的地獄才剛要開始。</p><p>「請再給我一些安眠藥吧。」<br/>一年多的時間裡他每個禮拜去找醫官報到，然而夢境裡總是瀰漫整片的紅，逼得他在夜半睜大眼睛，望著雙層床的上層床板，再也不敢成眠。</p><p> </p><p>離開基地，朴星和沒有馬上返回晉州，而是搭上了東西向的區間列車，在寧靜的小車站下車後，換下軍服，把軍用背包鎖在置物櫃，步向蜿蜒的小路。依著紙上潦草的地址，他沿路問人，花費了一兩個小時，終於抵達目的地。<br/>按下門鈴後，應門的是一個嬌小的婦人，看著他露出困惑的神情。</p><p>「請問是哪位？」</p><p>他把手上的紙片遞給婦人，婦人看了上面的字跡，顫抖地開口想說什麼，卻只能緊握著紙片無聲的哭泣。</p><p>「謝謝你......你是這孩子的同學嗎？真的謝謝你......」<br/>金弘中的母親流淚握著他的手不停跟他道謝，他一句話也說不出來。</p><p>拒絕了留下來吃一頓晚餐的邀約，他走回火車站，坐上晃悠六個小時的列車，回到他的故鄉。即使抵達時已是深夜，正逢祝祭時的城市仍然張燈結綵，好不熱鬧，一踏進家門，等門的家人紛紛笑著上前抱住他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>19820518</p><p>回到家鄉後，經過冬天、春天，又來到了初夏，他如常生活，除了仍舊無法入睡以外，一切都好。</p><p>客廳的日曆大大寫著「18」，電視新聞播放著總統閣下到光州視察的畫面，他的頭抽痛起來，關掉電視，走出家門，散步到車站附近。</p><p> </p><p>不知世事險惡的大學生們進行著街頭短講，慷慨激昂的不斷重複光州、民主、人權云云空洞的詞語，然而真正吸引朴星和的是破舊的小音響播送的背景歌曲，是沒聽過的歌，他佇足在路旁靜靜聽了一次又一次，熱情的學生將他的停留解讀為對短講議題的關注，拿著傳單要塞過來，他擺擺手拒絕，離開了現場。</p><p> </p><p>伴著月色走到了南江，坐在江邊草地，朴星和愣愣看著平靜的河水，過了好久、好久，然後站起身。</p><p> </p><p>他真的需要好好睡一覺，非常、非常需要。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「都五月了，天氣為什麼還這麼冷？」<br/>江水涼得刺骨，雙腳一下就失去了知覺，雖然嘴上抱怨著，他還是緩緩向前走，嘴裡不自覺地哼起方才聽到的歌。</p><p> </p><p>「......歲月雖然流逝，山川卻都知道......」</p><p> </p><p>先是腰部，再來是胸，直至鼻尖也沒入河水後，朴星和閉上了眼睛。視線終於不再瀰漫一片紅，穿著白襯衫的男孩站在遠處看著他，狀似不滿地扁著嘴，他忍不住笑了，邁開腳步，朝著男孩奔跑過去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>